


Dragon Age Alternate Universe Flash Fiction

by Lady_Inari



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age all media
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot scenes of ideas in my head not fully developed yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Who knew the danger to Anders would be real. Of course, Spirit Healers were incredibly rare in Thedas, much less Tevinter. Danarius was no longer a threat, but the land of his enslavement still haunted Fenris and took away from his life. At first he was numb with shock and then he was inconsolable with grief; finally he was furious and determined as were their friends. 

 

He looked back at the home he and Anders started making together one final time before heading to the Hanged Man to meet up with the rest and make their plans. Anders' captors would not remain so for very long. Fenris would personally make sure of it.


	2. Twisted Twisted World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman from an Alternate Earth where magic manifests with instantaneous physical effects exists along side magic that is done in ritual by the pagan community is accidentally sent to an AU Dragon Age world - inspired by the whole mary sue-ish idea, except the OOC finds herself unused to the form of magic done in the Dragon Age world and finds her abilities are unheard of because in her world she was a chosen of a healing deity and she has empathic/telepathic abilities that are used in healing of mind and soul. 
> 
> Fenders of course with a few twists - Anders never met Justice nor had he joined the Wardens; Nate winds up joined with Justice because he was dying and Justice wanted to save him; hence the title. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of an original story but I was trying to figure out my Dragon Age fanfics and this idea sort of emerged between the two. *heh* the OOC didn't have a name yet till this because the original fic idea wasn't even put down on paper yet, it was still in my head.

Elanore cracked her eyes open a smidge. What in all the nine hells, helheim, hades, and summerlands had she drunk to have a dry dead mummified skunk living in her mouth and the mother of all headaches? Not to mention she didn't even remember drinking. Slowly, she sat up, eyes still only partially cracked open and groaned when she heard a throat being cleared and carefully squinted her eyes open to look at the person trying to get her attention.

That's when she noticed something looked odd and yet seemed oddly familiar. Three men were standing next a really huge plush bed she seemed to be sitting on. She squinted harder and tilted her head and quickly righted it as she felt her stomach rebel and then her eyes went wide. The three men staring at her - one quizzical and sympathetic, one openly curious and the last glaring with suspicion ready to turn to anger - looked exactly like the beloved characters of one of her favorite game series.

"Uh...." She blinked, trailing off when she realized her mind was unsure of how to proceed.

Hawke merely lifted a brow and smiled. "Normally I know who sleeps in my bed, but I'm pretty sure we've never met, or I'd remember; My name is Gerron Hawke, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

Elanore blinked again, he even sounded like Hawke....wait did he say his name was Gerron Hawke? "Ahh.....Elanore, hi." she replied weakly, before collapsing back on the bed, it had to be a dream after all and she was certain this wasn't covered by the saying 'Mother said there'd be days like this'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate and the others didn't make it into this bit, but it's just an idea that was running through my mind that was sort of mapping itself out in my head anyway.


	3. A Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen X Anders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it, I've seen a handful of Cullen X Anders and while I'm a strong Fenders fan, this one intrigues me too. Heh, this has Anders as the Inquisitor. :P

Anders looked out the window watching the daily activity happening as he mused on the irony that landed him where he was.   
Cullen slipped up behind him and enfolded him in his arms, "Are you all right?" he asked.

Anders sighed and leaned back against Cullen, "Just wondering if there really is a Maker and if he has twisted sense of humor." he replied.

Cullen smiled, "Perhaps he just believes in second chances and making one clean up one's own messes?" He suggested. The irony occurred to him  
a long while back considering whom his lover was. 

It was sheer luck Anders wasn't recognized right away or he wouldn't have survived long enough to become Inquisitor. Strangely, ever since the  
incident, the Fade Spirit with whom Anders had shared his body with seemed very absent. Not once had it made an appearance.

He gave Anders one last reassuring squeeze and smiled, "Does it really matter? Buck up Inquisitor, I believe in and love you. I need to go train with the men,  
but later we'll take some time, just the two of us, ok?"

Anders smiled and gave a purr of satisfied happiness, "I'll hold you to that love, I'd better go see what I'm needed for too. And thank you Commander."

Cullen left with a slight smile.


	4. Anders is a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twist on Anders can turn into a Cat. Instead, A cat is turned into a human boy to take his place in the Anderfels whilst a mysterious witch steals away with the true human boy - This is a Fenders pairing but it's more toward the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's a strange idea with a twist on Anders being able to transform into a cat. Instead a Cat is transformed into a human, which is probably why he has an affinity for them. *lol* Sadly enough time has passed he doesn't remember he's a cat turned into a human. *Iol*
> 
> I don't know, what do you think?

She stole through the darkness and hid in the Shadow of the barn. He was here and he would be needed far into the future. Gently setting down her small blond companion, she murmured to him. 

"Sometimes sacrifices are necessary for the greater good. You will take his place and identity so the mother will not grieve yet and I will take the boy to a safe haven where he can grow up without fear."

The young cat stared wide eyed at the woman with the soothing voice as he purred and listened to to her. Soon his form began to expand and grow until he resembled a young blond boy squatting at the witch's feet blinking in surprise. Slowly he got up, realizing he knew how to speak.

"Mistress, what is happening?" he asked confused but happy; he'd always been curious what it would be like to be a two footer...er..human.

Sadly she looked at him, "A deal my young friend, for a short time, you will be the son to the people who live here. The boy whose place you are taking is a Spirit Healer and that will be my parting gift to you, in the near future, you shall develop his magic as he would have; but for now, go and experience life as a human boy with family. And when the time comes for you to leave home, a bit of advice, choose a new name."

The young cat turned human boy, bowed to the witch in respect, enjoying how colorful the world was. "Yes, misteress."

She led him to the barn where a young blond boy lightly dozed, keeping an eye on a pregnant mare. The witch silently cast a sleep spell and the child fell into a deep sleep.

She walked over and picked him up and turned to the young boy in front of her. "I have also imparted knowledge to you that will be necessary for you to blend in." she told him as he settled into the spot the other child had been in.

He looked up at her before she left and asked, "You have given me a precious gift and I never asked your name to thank you properly."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I have been called many things, but if it matters that much to you, you may call me Flemmeth." and with that woman and boy disappeared into the night.

Anders opened his eyes and sat up. He'd had that strange dream again. It wasn't a dream of when his father threw him to the Templars, no this dream was a fanciful one. His imagination as a young boy was pretty wild. He gave a small laugh. Fenris, turned over hugging his mage about the waist and sleepily asked, "What's so funny"

Anders smiled. "I had a very strange dream, one that hasn't occurred in a very long time. I dreamed that I started life as a cat and took the place of a boy whilst this witch spirited him away. I used to have that one frequently when I was first taken to the circle, but over time it's faded away. Strangely, in the dream I remember asking the witch her name, but I can never recall what she told me." he shook his head with a small smile

Fenris chuckled lightly, "you could give Varric a run for his money as a writer, you have a wonderfully vivid imagination."

With that he pulled Anders back down into his embrace for his morning kiss. At the foot of the bed, a petite gray kitten named Lady dainty toes lay curled in a warm ball of purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are ideas that my other work I'm kind of stuck on right now, inspired in addition to quite a few authors on the Archive. ^.^V Just look at my dragon age bookmarks


End file.
